


A Lapse in Judgment

by HalfBlackWolfDemon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBlackWolfDemon/pseuds/HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(2012 TMNT/InuYasha) "Thank you for saving me, Kame-sama." And with that sentence, Kagome befriends four turtles, their rat master and gets thrown into another crazy war. 100 word drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I make no claim or profit to and from the TMNT and InuYasha franchise. They are owned by Nickelodon/Viacom (originally owned by Mirage Studios) and Rumiko Takahashi.

Pairings: Just read!

Rating: M

Settings: New York, a few years after the 2012 series (Turtles are 20, Kagome is 25, April is 21)

HBWD’s Corner: … I’m a horrible, horrible person and I should be shot for the travesty that I’m about to show y’all… Cause… Just… *dirty groan* I LOVE THAT DAMN RED TURTLE SO FUCKING MUCH! WAAAAA~!

Also, I’m trying my hand at 100-word challenge shit. Till we get to the good parts. So, hopefully this’ll come out faster than expected. I’ve already got a good chunk of this written… *shifty eyes* It should be updated every few days (or daily, dependent on how it’s received). 

DON’T SHOOT ME FOR STARTING ANOTHER STORY!! I SWEAR! I’LL GET BACK TO THE OTHERS!

… maybe…

Also, every 10 chapters will be 500 words instead of 100! :) Numero Uno will be 500, just to start y’all off! :)


	2. 1.0

1.0

A heavy sigh slipped past naturally pink lips as the female moved from one position into another, her form smooth. She moved gracefully from one kata to the next, breath coming heavier the quicker her movements came.

She shifted her leg back, sliding effortlessly over the tatami mats underfoot.

With a quick movement, she flung her leg forward, her shin connecting with the dummy's chest with a nearly mute crack.

The female set her foot back onto the flooring soundlessly before she repeated the action a few more times, throwing more of her strength into the kicks each time.

"Nice form."

A smile lifted the corners of her mouth, though she didn't answer the leaning form of her friend. Instead, she turned towards him, falling into a familiar stance that had been drilled into her skull for years while she hunted around Feudal Japan with her pseudo-family.

His answering smirk left her momentarily breathless as he walked into the Dojo, shifting into his own fighting stance. He held his three-fingered hands in front of him, slowing circling her turning form.

The two continued this 'dance' for all of ten seconds before he shot forward, "Loser has to cook for the dumbasses."

"You're on!" The raven-haired female blocked his controlled strike with her right forearm, uppercutting her left fist onto his unprotected jaw, sending him stumbling back a few steps. "And they gotta do the dishes!"

The green-skinned male grabbed his chin, rubbing the soon-to-be-bruised flesh tenderly. "Oh, you just sealed your own death wish, Kag's." He chuckled, racing towards his opponent, and swung his fists wildly, catching the female just under her chest, leaving her breathless.

She took a few steps away from her current foe, rubbing a glowing blue hand against the wound. She smirked when he growled.

"Cheater."

Her breathy laugh had his blood boiling in a different way than the fight caused. "It's not cheating if it's something I can do naturally!" She winked at him and ran towards him head on, feinting to the right when he raised his defenses.

Her tiny fist caught his shoulder, a brief moment of pain, before she continued to rain calculated strikes on his exposed skin, easily bypassing the heavy shell he was housed in. "It sure as fuck is!"

The male countered her next strike, knocking her fist away with the back of his hand and grabbed her arm.

He wrapped his large fingers around her dainty wrist, jerking her against his plastron. He smirked down at her startled look, leaning down to nip at her nose playfully, before he twirled her around until her back and shapely rear were pressing against his front. "Yield?" His breath caused the little hairs on the back of her neck to raise as a flush that was not from her previous exertion dusted her sun-kissed skin.

In response, she stomped his uncovered foot with her bare heel, twisting from his suddenly lax grip. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"


	3. 2.0

2.0

Tilting his head down to inspect his foot, the man-sized turtle wiggled his toes experimentally. “Be glad you didn’t break a bone, Kag’s, or I might have to punish you.”

The gentle flush that had started to recede came back full-force at the male’s teasing. She swallowed nervously before feigning a bravado she did not have at the moment. “Oooh, I’m so scared, Raphael.” She countered his jab with the back of her flexed wrist. 

“Mmm. You should be.” He said, only slightly winded. The red-masked male continued to punch, swipe and corral her to the center of the Dojo.


	4. 3

3.0

He smirked when she didn’t seem to notice where he was leading them. Dropping to his hands and knees, Raphael quickly hooked his right leg behind her knees, knocking her down onto all fours.

She gave a startled cry as she landed heavily on her hands, her body arching awkwardly in a crab-crawl-like position. Kagome gasped, eyes wide, when Raphael quickly pulled his legs from under her, knocking her feet forward as he went, forcing her rump onto the floor.

He was on her in mere moments, covering her body with his much larger form, leaning heavily on her. 

“Gotcha.”


	5. 4

4.0

Kagome glared daggers up at the smirking turtle and, after twisting her arms to rest against his shelled chest, pushed petulantly at him. “No fair.” She whined, pouting cutely. She squirmed underneath his oppressive weight. 

She huffed angrily.

“Mmm, how is it unfair, Ka-go-me.” He said her name slowly, tasting each syllable on his tongue and lips. His green gaze locked with her gray-blue one, leaning his head down closer to her face, smirking faintly at the growing blush dashing across her cheeks. “I won.” Her eyes widened slightly. “Fair.” He pressed his nose against hers. “And.” She gasped. “Square.”


	6. 5

5.0

A throat clearing had Raphael jumping off of her like she had burned him, a heavy flush covering his green cheeks. “I hope I’m not interrupting something, Raph?” Blue eyes slanted to his brother before sliding to the splayed out priestess. He stalked forward, holding out his arm. “Need a hand, Kagome?”

She gave a grateful smile as her fingers closed around his forearm and stood when he pulled her upwards. “Thanks, Leo-kun.” Her stormy blues glanced at Raphael before another blush dusted across her face. “I’ll go get dinner started.” She left the two quickly, sidestepping Raphael’s outstretched hand.


End file.
